


Let me taste you

by Astray



Series: The Apocalypse Officers [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (I think it qualifies - better safe than sorry), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, clonepiles, related to the Apocalypse Officers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: It's not often that Wolffe asks to get wrecked. And wrecking him is a team effort for the whole Wolfpack. And if it was Wolffe's idea to use that syrup, he certainly had not anticipated that.[Improper use of space maple syrup. They definitely are not making pancakes.]





	

They had been on the field for a long while without being able to get a breather. Every single time Wolffe thought things were quieting down, something blew up somewhere and they were back on the field. And for once he could not even blame the 501st. He did blame the 212th and their habit of losing their general - rather, their general had a habit of sneaking around and then it was up to whoever was available to get him back. Usually because crashing ships seemed to be a tradition. They all ended up back on Coruscant - at least there were perks to having a general on the Jedi Council, even if Wolffe would like his general to rest. Maybe he would have to resort to the good old ‘tackle your general with as many of your brothers as you can to get them to rest’. If it worked on General Kenobi, it would work on General Koon. 

Wolffe was still filling in paperwork when Cody showed up. Cody was due to find Rex, because the 501st was due to arrive. They had agreed that Cody would take time for himself and Rex, and Wolffe respected that. But when Cody approached him, he was carrying a bottle of that dark, quite liquid syrup. He shoved it in Wolffe's hand, telling him that in his absence, he expected Wolffe to take it easy. A covert way of telling Wolffe that it was for pack-related activities, if his mischievous expression was not enough to take a guess. It had made Wolffe smile. That syrup was one of the best things he knew - even if sugar, and anything deriving from it, was banned from their diet. Concessions could be made.

So Wolffe retreated to the 104th barracks, right to the quarters the Wolfpack had claimed. There, he paused for one moment, considering his options. So many possibilities. He turned the bottle in his hands, uncorked it. It smelled nice, tasted even better. He put it down, a new idea springing forward in his head. His men were going to love that one...

The look on Boost's face when he came in was priceless. And worth all the preparations. Wolffe stretched out luxuriously, aware that his lieutenant was tracking his every move.

"See something you like, lieutenant?"

Boost grinned. "I sure do, commander." He paused. "Do I get Sinker and Comet?"

Wolffe nodded, and it was all Boost needed to dash out of the room. Wolffe smiled. That may not have been what Cody had in mind, but he could offer a treat to his men from time to time. He had thought it through, and if they played by the rules, it would be a wild ride.

When the three of them finally returned, they were in various states of undress - or dress - that Wolffe recognized as a blitz trip to the showers. He got a confirmation from Comet's still damp curls.

He did not comment on the time. Instead he debated whether or not he should get up - or wait for them to come to him. Sinker took the first step towards him, the other two following suit. As they approached, Wolffe appraised them. Comet had lost a good share of his original shyness, and with enough praise, he could be a true devil. He was more patient, more focused, than Boost when it came to sex. And yes, Sinker had a terrific mouth, but Comet did spent a lot of time watching and he learned. He undid Wolffe with deadly accuracy. To the point that Wolffe suspected a third party was involved, but he had not had the time to question Fox yet.

They undressed when they got within range. Sinker was eyeing the bottle, then Wolffe, then Comet. Last time such an element had been used, Comet had been the one being coated in the stuff. Wolffe held the memory fondly at the fore of his mind for a while before he spoke. He had been yelling orders a lot these past weeks and his voice had not recovered yet. It came out hoarser than he had anticipated.

"Cody gave me this. I thought you could put that to good use."

"Is it what I think it is?"

"Who will get syruped?" Boost and Sinker had spoken at the same time. Only Comet stayed silent but the way he shifted his weight told Wolffe he was turned on. Probably thinking about that time. Wolffe waited for silence to fall before answered.

"Yes, it is. And..." he trailed off, before letting the word fall, "me."

 

Their faces were priceless. Had it been such a long time since he had let them do as they wanted with him? Maybe. He did not keep track. Comet was staring at him in disbelief - but there was no mistaking the arousal that translated to his stance and his expression.

Boost immediately got to his side, and Wolffe let him - accepting the kiss with some relief. On missions, Wolffe tended to keep everything - and everyone - under his control. He usually waited a night or two when on leave before - if - he decided to let them pack rule in his stead. But he wanted this and no one would think of using a tacit agreement against him.

The mattress shifted under the combined weights of Comet and Sinker. Sinker pushed Boost aside, and Wolffe tilted his head to kiss him - so eager, the way Sinker moaned into his mouth. Whatever Boost was doing. Comet was on his other side, trailing kisses down his neck. Nipping his skin - that felt good. Wolffe reached out to stroke Comet’s hair, tugging his head downward a bit.

“There is a catch, though.”

Wolffe smirked when he heard Comet’s whisper against his skin.

“You pick your… area. Whoever manages to keep that syrup off the bed gets to fuck me. However he wishes.” He trusted them. This was a show of trust. Wolffe only relinquished control with the pack. Or with Cody. But Cody was special. “Just agree on who gets to start.”

He was not surprised that Comet deferred to Boost and Sinker on this one. That was his way. But there was no mistaking the way he was looking at Wolffe - Comet had a calculating air that reminded him of someone else. Namely, Fox when he had an idea. They settled having him kneeling on the mattress, Sinker in front of him, Comet at his back. Boost was holding the bottle, a wicked grin on his face.

“If that’s alright, I’ll sit this one out. Seems only fair as the last time you let us wreck, I fucked you.”

Wolffe tensed a bit at that. It was arousing, he would not lie. And his body did not feel like letting him lie about it anyway. Boost came closer to him, kissing his jaw lightly - and it was the signal Comet and Sinker must have been waiting for. Sinker kissed his throat, down to his collarbones, while Comet was doing the same to his neck and upper back. Fingers tracing the outline of the wolf’s head.

“All I ask for is to suck you off. I want to taste you, would let you fuck my throat sore while our vod fucks you.”

Wolffe sighed at the thought. And whispered his assent. That sounded even better. He was hard already, even if all they did was talking and kissing him. It probably was going to be torture after a while. Totally worth it. Boost uncorked the bottle, and lifted it to Wolffe’s right shoulder.

“Rule,  _ vode _ : leave it trail at least further than Wolffe’s pectoral or shoulder blade. You want to make sure he enjoys it thoroughly. Drag it out as much as you want. No hands. If you touch him with your hands, you lose.” He started to tip the bottle. “Now, show us just how much you want to wreck our dear commander.”

The syrup felt cool on his skin, Boost making it trail along his shoulder, so that it ran both front and back. Felt it trickle down, slightly ticklish. He felt Comet kiss his shoulder, licking the syrup away, and spreading it slightly on his skin before he followed the trail down to his side, catching it just before it reached his hip. Taking his time, while Sinker licked his way up, nipping at his skin in the process. He glanced down at him - only for Boost to grasp his chin firmly, pulling his face back up.

“It would not be fair to Comet if you look at Sinker only, would it? Close your eyes,  _ vod _ . And no peeking.” Boost had taken that commanding tone he used with the troops, and Wolffe was aware - they all were - that technically, Boost would not exactly enforce it. But the thrill was the same. Wolffe wanted to please his pack today. And so, he would not look. He closed his eyes. It felt even better. Syrup along his collarbones in a thin line, feeling colder - he could follow each trail. Expecting Sinker to act soon, and he did. But he lost track of Sinker for an instant when Boost repeated the motion on his back. And where the stuff had pooled slightly on his collarbones, it did not here. A faster trail along his spine. Sinker’s mouth on his right nipple, sucking lightly, worrying it between his teeth - he had stopped the syrup, and Wolffe could feel the stickiness of the substance and- a hot mouth at the very base of his spine, so close. Comet’s clever tongue teasing the cleft of his ass, before moving on to the other trails of syrup. Wolffe had moaned, would do that again - Comet was a damn tease.

He lost track after a while, lost between the way Sinker and Comet worked the syrup off his skin - into his skin - teasing and licking and biting. How Comet stole bites to his hips, his back - how Sinker worked marks along his collarbones and into his belly - so close to his cock and so far. He lost track, until he felt one single droplet run down his thigh, on the opposite side of where Sinker was - and he did not get to it in time - meanwhile Comet was catching one on the small of his back - biting into the skin as his tongue collected the remainder of the stuff. He choked on his breath - a hand on his neck. Boost.

“I think Comet won that one, Wolffe.”

He opened his eyes slowly, peering at a rather sheepish Sinker. Who did not seem altogether concerned. He allowed Sinker to kiss him and damn, that syrup made it sweet, almost too much, but he chased the tasted anyway, surging forward to kiss Sinker back - until they both were panting for breath.

“Thank you,” were his only words, his voice already dropping with the expectation of what was to come. He smiled at Sinker as his  _ vod  _ returned the thanks - and settled back against the bedframe with Boost. Leaving Wolffe at Comet’s mercy. Hands on his hips, light touch - catching on the sugar. Comet’s body lining against his, hot skin, hot breath on his neck. And Comet’s light purr - not as low as his own, but very pleasant all the same.

“If there is anything I do that you don’t want. Tell me. Otherwise, I’m going to wreck you so good, Wolffe. Been wanting this for a while - things I wanted to do to you.” Teeth on the tendons of his neck, and Comet’s hands running up his sides, to his chest. “I won’t stop until you’re mindless, giving you back all the pleasure you had given me so far.” Comet brought his hands down - fingernails raking down his body - hot pain flaring and pooling warmth. He leaned back against him, turning his head to kiss him. Sweet, his mouth was so sweet, the way he kissed him deliberately delicate. Deceptive. Hand in his hair, pulling his head back, exposing his throat. He did not fight it, merely staring back at Comet. He got off the hunger he could see in his  _ vod’ika _ , the way he was observing him.

“I’ll tell you, Comet.”

Comet smiled, and it was so feral it sent a jolt down his back. “On your elbows and knees, then, Wolffe.”

He loved how Comet said his name - deeper than the rest. He heard a surprised intake of breath from either Boost or Sinker. Neither really gave him directions. And true, aside from his fellow officers, virtually no one tried to get him into a more… submissive posture. Made him all the more curious about what Comet had in mind. Anticipation a thrill thrumming through his system. He did as asked, facing Boost and Sinker. He did not expect to get more of that syrup on his skin, but apparently, Comet thought better of it - Wolffe felt it trickling down his spine, while Comet moved to his side - and handed the bottle back to the others. Exchanged it for what could be oil? Wolffe lost track when Comet bit into his shoulder, hard, before catching the syrup on his tongue. He felt Comet lick his way up - down - his back, stopping now and then to bite into his back, over the wolf’s head.

He did not try to keep track of Comet, concentrating on his mouth… until Comet moved away. Breath against his ear.

“Lie down.” Comet was purring slightly, and Wolffe did not argue. He did as told, and was immediately rewarded by warm hands on his back - slick with oil. He sighed. Not what he had expected, but he enjoyed that. It was nothing like Paws’s hands - nothing therapeutic in Comet’s touch. Oil being slowly worked into his skin and he relaxed. Hands moving from his back to his shoulders and arms, trailing warmth. He could feel heat radiating from Comet’s body. The sensation intensified when Comet started to kiss his way up Wolffe’s spine, from sacrum to neck, sliding his body up against his back.

Wolffe could feel all of Comet, and he could not deny that feeling his hard cock against his ass made him want. He had meant what he said before. He kept as still as he could, but his breathing was another matter entirely, especially when Comet spoke, right into his ear. The words hushed and quiet.

“There are so many things I want to do to you, Wolffe. And I have a few ideas. Would you like to hear them?” Damn Comet - Wolffe could hear him smile.

Wolffe growled. Part of him wanted to, but he also knew Comet enough to be practically certain that he was not going to survive this. But he still said ‘yes’, because he obviously was a masochist.

“Thank you, Commander.” Comet should be forbidden to speak when he sounds that satisfied. “Now that I have you all oiled up and pliant, I’ll start working on your ass. Been trying a few things lately, that I think you might enjoy.” A nip to his earlobe. “I’m going to eat you out, Wolffe. And when you can’t take it anymore, only then will I use my fingers to work you open properly for my cock.” Wolffe whined at this, and Comet paused, nuzzling his neck. Boost had made a very interesting noise. “And since you prefer having something in your mouth, maybe I’ll let you blow our audience in the meantime? Except neither gets to come before you do.”

Wolffe made a strangled sound, and looked up at Boost and Sinker - their hands still on their cocks. They probably had stopped breathing too.

“When you’re nice and ready, I’ll fuck you. Slow and deep. But I’m not fooling myself, I’m pretty sure I’ll struggle not to pound into you as hard as I can.” Teeth on his neck. Grazing the skin, not biting, and yet pulling a full body shiver from Wolffe. He was painfully hard, just from the anticipation and Comet had not started yet.

“I’ll get you on your knees, until you sit on me. Let you ride my cock while they get to worship that gorgeous cock of yours. Just their mouths and my cock, until you can’t take it anymore.”

“Comet!” He had not meant to speak, but his mind had definitely given up on trying to get his body under control at this point.

“Anything you disagree with?” Mild concern bled into Comet’s otherwise playful tone.

“Tease.” He did growl that word, and he would do it again if it got that little shit moving. But again, Comet had a mischievous streak a klik wide, so of course he was going to take advantage of that. Not that Wolffe minded too much. He let Comet rearrange him as he had been previously, and while Wolffe was not the self-conscious type, being on his elbows and knees felt vulnerable. He closed his eyes from a moment - always helped feeling more of it. How Comet stroked his skin, slowly massaging his ass. It was not too difficult for him to relax. Comet’s touch heavier now, spreading his cheeks, thumbs stroking his skin still and anticipation shot through his spine. Comet’s lips, on his lower back, hands still softly kneading him. Trailing kisses - teasing him.

Wolffe’s breathing was getting ragged at this point - and he would do anything for Comet to touch him. To stop teasing him.

“You’re always so thorough when you get ready, Wolffe. As if you expected me to do just that.”

He tried to tell Comet it was a habit - which it was. It was not unusual. But all he managed was a garbled sound as Comet’s mouth was back on him - so close, so damn close, his tongue teasing the cleft of his ass, teeth grazing the sensitive skin so gently. Wolffe was clawing at the sheets, and he was that close to scream his frustration when Comet finally licked his way from his balls to his sacrum, the sensation absolutely electrifying. His brain temporarily shut down, but he was fairly sure he did make some sounds, because Comet moved to bite his hip.

“Seeing you make so noise already, Wolffe, why don’t you put that mouth of yours to good use?” Wolffe opened his eyes at this, staring back at their  _ vode _ , who looked just as breathless as he was.

“Why don’t you blow Sinker? If you are good, and make him come, I’ll start using my fingers on you.”

“Comet…” Sinker sounded like he was having a hard time thinking - which Wolffe completely understood, and could Comet please get a move on?

“I know,  _ vod _ , I said neither of you got to come before Wolffe did, but where’s the fun in that?”

Sinker nodded, and inched closer, and Wolffe rose slightly to accommodate him. He licked his lips, not quite daring to start without Comet giving him a clear sign that he could.

“Just your mouth, Wolffe.” And yes, Comet could growl. Wolffe barely had time to nod his understanding that Comet’s mouth was back on him - hot, almost too much, his skin rendered much more sensitive by that momentary break.

Wolffe did as asked, and kept his eyes on Sinker’s face as he licked his cock from the base, taking in the taste of his skin, his precome. Sinker’s hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He did not bother teasing Sinker, instead wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and slowly taking him in his mouth. Damn, Sinker was as bad as he was, he could feel his twitch. He could not help putting his mind on autopilot, relying on habits and reflexes to blow Sinker - even as each of Comet’s kisses made him pant around Sinker’s cock.

Comet was doing something absolutely sinful with his mouth, his hands alternating pressure on his ass. Wolffe cried out - tried to - when Comet licking at him more instantly, the pressure delicious and yet not enough. He needed more, he needed more of that.

“Kriff, Comet, do that again, he feels so good, moaning like that.”

Fuck. He arched his back, trying to get more of Comet, even as Comet dipped lower, towards his balls. He started shaking - he wanted to touch himself. Badly. And damn, if he had known Comet was that good with his mouth, he probably would have asked to get owned much earlier. He found himself clawing at Sinker’s thighs. Wanting to be used. Comet momentarily let go of him, and it allowed Wolffe to finally concentrate on getting Sinker off. Sucking harder, and swirling his tongue around the head of his cock.

“Wolffe, fuck!” That was the only warning he got before Sinker came, moaning loudly. He swallowed around his cock, making sure to get Sinker through his high. And only pulled away when Sinker made a pained sound, no coherent enough to speak, apparently.

“That was disappointingly fast, Sinker.” Comet did not sound very disappointed - but Wolffe still pushed back against him because, well, no one said Comet could stop.

“Maybe he just wanted to help Wolffe on the path to getting thoroughly screwed…” Boost had no business being a smug bastard. He really did not. But apparently, it was enough to convince Comet that Wolffe did deserve to get to the next step, as a slick finger replaced Comet’s mouth. Just teasing.

Wolffe growled, and it was directed at Comet, even if he was currently staring at Boost. And licked his lips. That shut him up. “Think you can do better, Boost?” It was a challenge, and from the way Boost was staring back at him, it was understood as such. Wolffe did not break the eye contact, even when he felt Comet slowly press his finger into him - just the first knuckle. Damn tease. Wolffe was good and did not snarl at Comet to get on with it. As soon as Boost was within range, Wolffe rose on his hands to get to his level - and used his right hand to drag Boost down to kiss him. He did not care if he was being a bit too rough - he needed the relief - and bit Boost’s lips, licked into his mouth until Boost was the one being a moaning mess. He could still taste Sinker - Boost certainly tasted him too.

Teeth into his shoulder, biting hard. Comet growling, the sound carrying through his skin. Comet’s free hand gripped his hip, forcing him backward, Comet’s thumb pressing into his spine as he pushed his finger deeper into him. The touch disappointingly cooler than when Comet was using his tongue.

“Want something, commander?”

And yes, he wanted. But he was not foolish enough - although he was desperate enough - to tell Comet to fuck him. He wanted it. But it would have required him to stop kissing Boost and he did not want to. Not right now. He had not expected Comet to remove his fingers, or to feel the head of his cock replacing them - not enough not enough not enough.

“If you want my cock, commander, you have to earn it. You’re so good to us.” A kiss on his spine. “Take care of Boost for me? I’ll make sure you’re open and desperate for my cock by the time Boost comes in your mouth.”

Wolffe whined against Boost’s lips - actually, they both did. Comet was not allowed to speak anymore. Wolffe kissed his way down Boost’s body - a bit too fast in his urgency to get there, but he was so painfully hard his train of thoughts was slightly derailed. He had a hunch that Comet was not going to let him come before a while anyway. He braced himself, hands on Boost’s thighs. He had to spread his legs to keeps his balance more easily, and, the motion had him pressed closer to Comet… Only for that jackass to move back. Kissing his spine. Where was Sinker anyway? The sound of the oil container being opened. He lapped at Boost’s cock - licking precome away as it leaked. Taking in his scent, the air around him thicker now than it had been earlier. The heat of Boost’s body. Comet’s oiled hands back on his ass, spreading him -  _ and please, yes, do that again  _ \- he cried out when Comet licked his way from his balls to his spine, barely teasing but fuck Wolffe wanted more of that tongue. How good it had felt.

Comet did good on his word to prepare him, mouthing his hips and back as he teased him with one finger. Close, so close to his prostate Wolffe was panting in anticipation, forgetting about Boost for a while. And then, the lightest stroke that had him arch his back, pushing back as fast as he could to get more. But Comet moved with him.

“Focus, commander.”

And he did, even if he found it harder still to concentrate when Comet added another finger, carefully avoiding his prostate even as he stretched him. He mourned the inability to use his hands on Boost, and he dug his nails into his skin, as he tried to keep his eyes on him. How Boost was biting his lips. Wolffe could feel the tension in Boost’s hand, the one in his hair. Struggling not to be rougher. But Wolffe did not mind. At all. He hummed, relishing the way Boost’s hips jerked forward - and yes, it made breathing difficult, but he would be damned if he cared.

“Comet, I just… Wolffe, your mouth feels so good…”

Wolffe withdrew slowly, grazing his teeth very lightly to the underside of his cock. “Go ahead, then.” He immediately went back to what his was doing, sucking lightly on the head, before slowly taking as much of Boost’s cock as he could in one swift motion. It was not something he did often, and he knew he could not match Fox’s complete lack of a gag-reflex. It took him a moment to tame his. But after that, he swallowed around Boost, moved back a bit. Staring back at him. Openly challenging him. And Boost rose - ah - to the challenge.

Wolffe did not resist him, trusting Boost. He was rewarded by Comet now sporadically hitting his prostate, varying both intensity and pace, enough to keep him on his toes, anticipating each and every move. It did not take much for him to lose himself completely, letting Boost fuck his mouth - and just formulating it mentally sent another wave of lust crashing into him - while Comet proved that he was as deft with his hands as he was with his tongue. He did not even bother keeping it down, groaning - _ moaning _ \- loudly, not once pausing for breathe. Boost was careful enough to manage breaks that helped Wolffe with that. He was mindful of his teeth, sucking harder now and then, each time drawing a curse from Boost. Comet’s touch was too much, he was going to come, he was sure of it, he was so close.

He came, moaning loudly, almost choking on Boost’s cock - except he did not. Comet’s free hand wrapped around his cock, as he kept stroking his prostate mercilessly with the other. Wolffe  _ felt  _ his muscles spasm and clench around Comet’s fingers, it was too much. He swallowed, tried too, and that was what tipped Boost over the edge. He came with a hoarse cry, ending as a breathless sigh - hips jerking helplessly, and Wolffe tried to keep up, but he could not think, or even do anything except trying to hold himself upright. He managed, though, once Comet finally withdrew his fingers - the loss uncomfortable, leaving him craving more - and at the same time relieved that he had stopped.

He licked Boost clean, or tried to, before Boost pushed him away, and held him upright, kissing him. It was soft, gentle, a welcome break from the intensity of the moment. Comet pressed his lips between his shoulder blades. Boost’s hands holding him, and Wolffe put his hands on his arms, holding himself steady. He was still painfully aroused, but it helped.

“Thank you, Wolffe.” Another kiss.

Comet leaning up against him, arms wrapped around his chest. “You have time. Whenever you are ready. You’re so good to us, Wolffe.”

Wolffe leaned back into Comet until they were pressed together, enjoying how Comet moaned against his shoulder. How he could feel him slowly roll his hips, cock sliding against his ass. He was content for now to just lie there. Coming down from his high, but still close. Boost nuzzled his neck again, before leaning back with Sinker. Comet’s hands tracing soothing patterns on his sides.

“Comet…” He felt ready. He was as calm as he could get.

“You alright?” A kiss to his jaw, teeth grazing his skin right after, setting his nerves on fire. “I want you to enjoy this, to feel everything.”

“Stalling, corporal?”

“Oh no, commander. Believe me, I can’t wait to fuck you. Just want you to feel all of it.” Wolffe groaned at this. Little shit. “You like to hear us talk as much as we do you… How about a bit more?”

“Comet, I swear-” Sharp bite on his neck, silencing him. He waited.

“So far you had only my mouth, my fingers… imagine my cock deep inside of you…” Wolffe jerks against him, craving - the hunger rearing and tearing through him. “Never thought I’d see you like this.” Comet shifted behind him, and Wolffe could feel his cock - not quite breaching him yet. Barely. Just the tiniest push. “Go on, Wolffe. Use me, use my cock.”

He did not even think, pushing back against Comet - panting as he took more and more of Comet’s cock. How Comet was trembling, keening softly, mouthing his neck.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Wolffe. So good. Don’t move. I won’t last like this. You’re too hot. Too tight. So perfect…” Comet was the one babbling, but Wolffe himself was too breathless to even speak. He stayed them, in Comet’s laps. Taking in that sensation of being wanted, of being  _ filled _ . Comet’s hands on his hips, racing up his sides, his chest - like he could not get enough of him, in spite of the remaining stickiness from the syrup. 

Wolffe made his move. He reached back with his left hand, entangling his fingers in Comet’s hair to bring his face to his neck. And experimentally rolled his hips. Not quite enough for him, not after the torture Comet had subjected him to earlier, but enough to have Comet panting and shaking under him. And yes, Comet was calling the shots, but it gave Woffe a greater sense of agency. He quite liked it. He kept the motion light when he repeated it, teasing himself - not letting Comet’s cock touch his prostate, not quite. However, he did not keep that up for very long before he was pulling Comet’s hair, and moving up and down on his glorious cock - up until Comet almost slid out completely, his  _ vod  _ letting out a broken sound at the loss - and fuck, Wolffe was feeling that too. And letting himself fall back onto him, angling himself just enough to get as much stimulation as he could from the process. But because it was only one or two in a while, amidst a gentler roll of his hips, it was enough to keep him from tipping over the edge too soon. 

Comet’s nails raking burning trails into his skin, the desperation transparent - growing still as he trying to follow Wolffe’s pace. But he could not do much - Wolffe had more leverage, after all. Comet bit into his shoulder - he would not be able to use his arms properly for a while, with all that biting. Wolffe let his head fall back against Comet, closing his eyes for an instant, enjoying the sensations, the way pleasure was building up. He faintly heard them speak, but he did not pay attention. Until he felt hands on his thighs - a mouth on his inner thigh - kissing and licking its way up - another moving down from his navel… His body seized, hands flying to where was sure Boost and Sinker were. He did not miss. He arched his back - and got bitten for his trouble, pleasure spiking from it, suddenly pushed much closer to the brink than he thought he was. 

He did not look down, he did not need to. They were moving at the same pace, setting his skin, his nerves, on fire and the helpless, screaming yearning burrowed deep into him. He probably would have been able to tell who was where, but at this point, he was no concerned with the hows. Just the way in which Boost and Sinker were both lapping and kissing his cock in tandem. He barely controlled himself, lifting his hips to meet them - and yet missing Comet. He called him, his voice barely more than a hoarse moan - Comet’s hands on his hips, steadying him, allowing Wolffe to rest part of his weight on against his shoulder. Boost’s hand on his upper back - Wolffe opened his eyes just when Sinker rose to kiss him - he panted against his lips - could taste himself - even Boost? He had lost track of them a while ago.

Comet pushed Wolffe forward a bit - to make it easier, and fuck the angle was even deadlier - not allowing for such strong stimulation, provided Wolffe’s hazed brain. His last coherent thought died when Comet picked up his pace, this time pounding into him, harder, deeper, his right arm around Wolffe’s chest. Teeth into his flesh - marking,snarling. His left hand on his hip - and Wolffe put his hand on his arm. Holding on. He panted harshly, breathing through his mouth - he could not get enough air. Sinker biting deep into his inner thigh - Boost sucking him almost too hard but it felt so good. Before they swapped. It was the change that did it, the way Boost bit him once more, how Comet tightened his hold, Sinker’s sinful mouth - pleasure boiling over as he came with a roar - that ended as a keen, even to his half-deaf ears, the stimulation almost too much, the feel of Boost swallowing around him, his own body shaking. Could feel his muscles clench, his entire body seizing violently. And Comet, following him, and he felt him come inside of him with a broken wail, muffled against his shoulder, trembling and jerking helplessly. Wolffe felt his high spike again at this. 

Hands holding him, lips on his neck. Sinker. One look told him Boost had move towards Comet. Them holding him was the only thing keeping him from complete collapse. Sinker keeping him up. He turned towards Comet to kiss him - slow, and much more gentle than earlier. His shoulder was hurting. Worth it. 

“Thank you,  _ vod’ika _ .” He whispered against Comet’s lips. He was fairly sure Comet said something, but he did not make out the words. He sounded quite dazed. 

Wolffe shivered when Comet pulled out - it sent a last jolt through his spine. He was going to remember that one until the end, he was sure of it. 

“Wolffe…” That was Boost. 

“Shower.”

“Got it.” 

And Wolffe was grateful for their help - he could have made it to the bathroom on his own, he was sure of it, but probably not that quickly. Each step flared with a delicious ache. The smell of the rising bathwater was obviously bacta. Idiots. But he was not going to complain. Sinker stayed until he was in the large tub - perks of having a really swell general for allowing it - and thanks to Fox for being a pro at ordering virtually anything. Wolffe sank more into the luxuriously warm water. Comet joined him, Sinker with him. Where was Boost?

“Making the bed. So no one needs to do anything later,” answered Sinker. 

“Bless him.” Comet yawned, and blinked. The light was not bright enough to hurt. Wolffe motioned for Comet to come over, and grabbed the solid shampoo. An oddity, but recommended by Paws, who had to find ways to deal with long hair. He washed Comet’s hair carefully, massaging his scalp until Comet was melting. Boost got there at that moment, and there came that moment - one of his favourite, where they all tended to each other. Light touches, not meant to tease. It was very soothing.The bacta felt good on the bites and scratches. Boost was washing his back, hands careful. He was purring in delight, at this point. 

Getting out proved a bit more of a struggle, and Wolffe would not have minded staying there until the water turned cold, but Comet was dozing. Drying themselves proved a bit more challenging - Comet was for all intent and purpose, asleep. Baths tended to do that to him. Getting into a clean bed was a sensation Wolffe would never not relish. Comet immediately tucked himself between Wolffe and Sinker. Boost seemed to take a moment to decide - and moved to Wolffe’s other side. Mindful of his shoulder. It would bruise, but nothing major. 

“ _ Vor entye _ …” He was drifting, the sluggishness of sleep already clinging to him. But they all answered. 

After a moment, Boost spoke again: “Who gave you that bottle, Wolffe.”

“Cody.”

“You thank him for us. You were so good…” slurred Comet into his shoulder. 

Wolffe could not help smiling at this. “So were you, Comet.”

“Fox is a great teacher…”

“We’re all awesome and our commander is an animal in bed, now can we sleep?” Groused Sinker, tucked under too many blankets behind Comet. 

“Your fault for pulling all-nighters.” Wolffe could feel Boost grin against his chest. Asshat. Sinker grumbled again, making Comet laugh quietly. 

Wolffe definitely was going to thank Cody. Right now, he simply basked in the sensations - sated, warm, pleasantly sore. His pack really knew how to pick a  _ vod  _ apart. They learned well. 

 

The next day, Wolffe got to 79’s later, due to having had to check a few things with General Koon. And found Fox shoving a datapad in Comet’s face, demanding an explanation. 

“You tried to kill me, admit it!”

Boost and Sinker were laughing, unable to fill Wolffe in when he reached their usual spot, a bit on the side. 

“I did what you taught me.”

Neither Comet nor Fox had noticed him. Wolffe could see the disbelief plastered on Fox’s profile. 

“Still murder. How did you even convince him?”

“Long story short, a bet involving syrup.” 

Fox had lost a good share of his steam by then, and Wolffe knew that expression. It was calculating. And he could see in the way Fox shifted that he was aroused - did not even need to check. However… He reached between them, ignoring the surprised squawks it got and took a look at the picture on it. And almost dropped it. He stared at Sinker. Then Boost. Then Comet. 

“Not that I mind - but I’d rather be the one sending these to Fox. Otherwise it might be… wrongly interpreted.”

He had not quite anticipated Fox pouncing on him to slam him into a seat, climbing into his laps. Yes, very aroused. But he knew for a fact that Fox tended to hold up for a while when either him or the other two were due to come to Coruscant. Understandable. 

“What do I have to do to get you on your hands and knees for me, Commander?” 

Wolffe was very good and only growled. Fox had a way of going immediately for low and sultry that it did things to his brain. 

“You could ask, Commander.” He smirked at Fox. After all, Fox always had interesting ideas. And that time with Comet had been  _ thoroughly  _ enjoyable. 

“I’ll hold your word for it. Dance with me?” 

Wolffe laughed, almost a bark, but he trailed his hands down Fox’s back - good thing he had taken to wear his blacks only at 79’s. Shame to hide such beauty. He kissed Fox, hard, and brought his hands to his ass - such perfection.  _ His _ . Bringing him closer, letting Fox rut against him for a moment. 

He broke the kiss, and spoke low into Fox’s ear. “How long, Fox?”

“Thirty-five days.” 

Wolffe kissed his jaw, softly. “You pushed it,  _ Fox’ika _ . Time to let you play.”

“Just wreck me this time. I want my mind to shut down.”

“Your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update: There is a sequel! "Wreck Me" - link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10839333


End file.
